


memories

by cherrybomb_marichat



Series: Blanc Week 2021 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien POV, Angst, Blanc Week 2021, Day 5: Memories, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybomb_marichat/pseuds/cherrybomb_marichat
Summary: Everything was gone and destroyed. It was blank, gray and lifeless. What happened here?
Series: Blanc Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing betas AutumnIvory and WonderfilledAnnabeth.

Everything was gone and destroyed. It was blank, gray and lifeless. What happened here?

* * *

He opened his eyes to see Paris. But not the Paris he had learned to love. It was flooded, no one to be found.

 _What happened here?_ Was the unspoken question. Yet, when he tried to open his mouth, no sound came out.

He saw a silhouette sitting on the Eiffel Tower, swinging their legs. Singing his song. 

“Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his lady.”

Who was he? And how did he know his song? All questions were answered as the figure turned his head, and his cold, icy blue orbs looked on his vibrant green.

* * *

She opened her eyes to that Paris. The Paris that haunted her dreams. The Paris that was destroyed by their love.

 _Not again. I can’t do this._ Was the song played on repeat in her brain. 

She looked around and saw her partner. Yet, he wasn’t hers to claim. Because ‘it was our love that did this to the world.’

A tear dropped from her eye. Another, and another. She felt so empty inside.

* * *

He looked over his Paris. All destroyed by him. Was he happy? Did he get what he wanted? Was it worth it? He’d never know, because those memories were long gone now. Lifeless was what he wanted; lifeless was what he got.

**Author's Note:**

>  _le gasp_ Two days in one day? (Did make sense?) I mean; two updates in one day? Yes!
> 
> Also, if you didn't understand, Marinette and Adrien see visions of Chat Blanc in their dreams, which are so vividly described and serve as memories. Day 7, Save Me will follow up this day.


End file.
